Just Another Day
by rukia23
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote while very bored at work. It's just another boring day at the office so Reever gives a burnt out friend a day off. Only it doesn't turn out quite the way she planned thanks to Komui & Komlin. Centers around an oc & Reever.


Disclaimer- I don't own -man

Hello, there!! This is a poor attempt at humor, but I was bored and needed something to do so I came up with this. Sorry if it's horrible.

**Just Another Day  
**

'It's always the same. The same routine every single day. I don't think it's ever going to change. Wake up, work out for an hour, take a shower, eat breakfast and then bury myself in the endless mountains of paperwork all over the lab until lunch. Then it's eat lunch and go back to doing paperwork for hours upon hours until I'm too tired to do anything but eat and maybe take a shower so I don't smell like paper and go to bed. So boring.'

A soft sigh was heard from behind the four piles of paperwork that were stacked up on the far end of the table. A young woman no more than 24 was sitting behind the papers, her cheek rested on the fist of one pale hand while the other hand stayed poised above a sheet of paper she was reading over.

"Hey, you okay, Mel?" A short, brown haired, glasses wearing man asked, poking his head around a stack of paper to curiously stare at the red headed woman they hid from view.

Adjusting her own red rimmed reading glasses, the woman nodded blankly, her eyes never leaving the paper in front of her. "I'm fine, Johnny."

"You sure? That was an awfully bored sounding sigh," another man pointed out, poking his head around the stacks of paperwork, just over Johnny's.

"Go away, Reever," the woman sighed.

Johnny and Reever exchanged a brief glance before the dark blond haired, blue eyed Reever spoke up again.

"So Mel, I was thinking we could go out on the town this weekend just you and I. Sound good?"

"Sure, whatever," she replied blandly.

"Then we can go and get a hotel room..."

"Ok."

"You're not paying attention to a single thing I'm saying, are you," Reever asked, folding his arms over his chest and frowning down at the seated woman.

"Sure."

"Seriously, Mel, take a break once in awhile would you? I'm starting think you're turning into a zombie," Reever stated, pulling her pen from her grasp and waiting for her to look up at him.

"Can I have my pen back, Reever? If you needed one you could have just asked. And I'm not a zombie, zombies are dead."

"You may not be dead, but you act like it. Take the rest of the day off," Reever told her.

Mel blinked her green eyes repeatedly, a look of confusion slowly taking residence on her face. "What? Why? I have a ton of work to do, or had you not noticed the piles of paperwork?"

"I noticed, but I also noticed that you've been staring at the same sheet of paper for the last three hours."

"I have?"

"You didn't notice," Johnny asked incredulously. "How could you not notice that?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I just didn't."

"You're overworking yourself. You get here before everyone else and stay later than everyone else, I appreciate your willingness to work, but you _are_ allowed to take some time off for yourself once in awhile, you know."

"And do what, Reever?"

"I don't know. Go shopping or something, don't girls like doing that," he asked exasperatedly.

She shrugged again. "Don't know."

"Out," Reever stated bluntly, raising a hand and pointing towards the door for emphasis.

"I don't want to. Now give me back my pen so I can get back to work."

"Out, Mel or I'll have you sent to the Asia branch to work under-"

"I'm going," Mel cut in, standing from her chair quickly.

"Thought so," Reever said, smirking triumphantly.

Sighing and pushing her reading glasses up on top of her head, Mel made her way to the door. "Guess I'll go take a shower and go into town and go shopping since that's what girls apparently do." She snorted to herself, but continued mumbling. "How would Reever know what girls do? It's not like he's a girl. Or is he?"

"Shut up and get of here," Reever snapped.

Turning to blink innocently at him, Mel replied, "Now that I think of it Section Leader, you would look good in a dress. A nice frilly pink one. Don't you think so Johnny?"

The glasses wearing man was trying not to laugh while Reever glared at him and at the other people in the room who were all snickering to themselves.

"Dammit Mel, get out or you're going to be the main subject in Komui's latest experiment!"

"I was only joking, jeez, no need to be so mean," Mel replied.

"Yeah, that was pretty mean," Johnny agreed, ducking out of sight when Reever turned to glare at him.

* * *

"A day off, huh? It's been a long time since I've had one of those," Mel mused to herself.

She was in the women's showers, a towel wrapped around her while she tested the water from one of the stalls to see if it were hot enough. Once satisfied that it was, she pushed the swinging privacy doors that hid a person's body from their knees to about their shoulders, open and stepped inside, putting her towel over the door.

"It's kind of nice to take a shower and not think about what I have to do at work today," she mumbled.

A small tremble in the stone beneath her feet made her cock her head curiously, but when the tremble didn't repeat itself, she figured that it was just her imagination and finished washing the conditioner from her hair. Just as she had finished, a loud rumble began to echo through the whole building and the floor started to quake.

"What the hell? Hm?" She glanced up when she heard the sound of the door opening and slamming shut.

Two people had entered the women's bathing area. Both males. She knew them both to be Exorcists the smaller one with white hair was Allen Walker and he would sometimes pop in to say hello to everyone at the science department. He was a good boy, Mel like him. The other was a taller teenager with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and was known simply as Kanda. Mel didn't like him so much, he was mean to Allen and didn't spare anytime for anyone but himself.

When the boys remained oblivious to her presence, she figured she should speak up. "You know you two are in the women's bath, right?"

Both boys whipped around in surprise. Both turned bright red at the sight of Mel watching them with a bored look on her face.

"What? It's not like you can see more than my feet and what's above my shoulders, why are you blushing so much," she asked. "And what's with all the noise?"

She had barely finished asking her question when the wall behind Allen and Kanda exploded.

* * *

"Allen and Kanda have made it safely into the women's baths," Johnny informed Reever, sweat pouring down his forehead as he watched the little dots of color on the radar screen in front of him. "Komlin the ..what number is this one anyway?"

"Does it matter? Just figure out how to stop it," Reever shouted. "Wait you said Allen and Kanda were where?"

"The women's bath-"

"Ah crap! Mel's in there! Tell Allen and Kanda to find somewhere else-"

"Too late, Komlin's blasted through the wall," Johnny cried.

"Dammit, move out men," Reever commanded. "Our new mission is to save Mel! Our beautiful damsel is in distress!"

A chorus of 'yessirs' replied before Reever and half of the science department took off to stop their chief's most recent robotic creation from harming their comrade. They weren't as worried about Kanda or Allen, the two were Exorcists and could take care of themselves.

* * *

"Not another one," Mel mumbled, blinking at the large white robot that was currently holding Kanda and Allen hostage and looking at her while blushing. "It's rude to stare," she snapped. "And since when do robots blush?!"

The robot hung it's head and looked away.

"Now be a good boy, Komlin and put the boys down. Well at least put Allen down, he's a good boy."

"Hey!" Kanda snapped irritably while Allen snickered.

"Komlin," Mel said warningly.

The robot looked between the two struggling Exorcists in it's grasp, but didn't release them.

"I really don't get why the chief keeps on creating these things if he can't control them," Mel sighed, reaching for her towel.

"Mel! Mel are you alright?!"

"Huh?" Pausing, her hand stopping a few inches from her towel, Mel watched as a good portion of the science division poured through the opening created by the large robot. "You have to be kidding me."

"Don't worry, Mel, we're here," Reever assured the woman, running up to the shower stall she was in and letting himself in, his back was to her and he had a strange looking gun in his hands.

"As nice as that is, Reever, and as heroic and gentlemanly as you're being," Mel began her voice shaking slightly with her rising anger. "Do I need to remind you idiots that this is the women's bath!"

"Yeah, I know that's why-Ow!"

"Don't turn around you numbskull, do you not see the towel on the door?"

"Uh, yeah."

"If my towel is on the door and I was in the shower what the hell do you think I'm wearing right now," she growled.

Reever's cheeks reddened dramatically and he gulped. "Um..nothing."

"Good guess," she snapped. "Now would you mind handing me the towel so I don't give everyone here a show."

"Here," he squeaked, pulling the towel from the door and holding it over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Taking the towel that was being handed to her over Reever's shoulder, Mel popped her head over the blond's shoulder having no desire to give anyone a show.

"M-Mel what are you-"

"Komlin, put them down," she demanded, cutting off Reever's question and not really caring that thin towel and Reever's lab coat were really the only thing separating them at the moment.

"I must help the-"

"Now!"

The robot dropped both boys in response to her yell.

"Now sit!"

Obeying her orders, the robot sat itself down as if it were a dog, creating a hole in the stone floor and hanging it's large head.

"Where's Komui," she asked.

"I'm here," came her sing song reply.

A dark haired man wearing glasses and a white cap skipped into the room.

"Ah, Komlin, I see you captured the targets. Good boy," the man sang. "Daddy's so-"

"Chief Komui," Mel ground out.

Blinking, he turned to her and looked at her with as much innocence as he could muster. "Why.. what on earth happened-"

"Exactly what is the meaning behind you allowing your most recent experiment gone wrong to chase two male Exorcists into the women's baths and then proceed to make a big, gaping hole in the wall while I'm showering? I'm not trying to put on a show here, you know?"

"It was just an accident, isn't that right, Komlin? Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of you're a very pretty girl, isn't that right, Reever?"

Reever began stuttering over himself and Komui used the distraction to start running away with Komlin, but not before Mel had grabbed her citrus scented shampoo and tossed it at his head. It smacked into the back of his head and caused him to tumble and somersault a few times before he smashed into a wall muttering to himself about how no one understood.

"Nice throw," Reever mumbled.

"Thanks. Now get out."

Jolting and remembering that he was standing in the same shower as Mel who was clad only in a thin towel, Reever sprinted out of the stall stuttering out apologies. "We'll fix the wall immediately!"

"Good. Now would you all get out so I can put some clothes on!"

Scrambling to their feet, Allen and Kanda zoomed out of the bathroom, the science section following after them. No one had ever seen Mel lose her temper, she was kind of scary.

After getting dressed in a knee length fluffy green skirt, she pulled on a white button up shirt with poofy sleeves. The finishing touch was a pair of white stockings and a pair of slip on brown loafers. Combing through her long red hair, she left it down to dry into soft curls over her shoulders.

Gathering her things, she left the changing area and went to her room to put everything away. After grabbing a small purse, she made her way back down to labs. Everyone went quiet when she entered the room and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," everyone, but Reever chorused before turning back to their work.

Walking over to where Mel stood, Reever chuckled in embarrassment, "About earlier-"

"Yeah, about that," Mel cut in. "You saw me naked, the least you could do is return the favor."

When Reever only blinked at her in shock, Mel shook her head, "I was only kidding. You could take me out for dinner instead, I mean that seems fair."

"Uh..."

"Weren't you saying earlier that you wanted to go out on the town just you and I," Mel asked, smirking at the look of surprise on Reever's face when he realized she had heard everything he had been saying.

"I-I was just joking!"

"Even about the hotel part? Too bad sounds like it would have been fun."

Reever turned bright red and looked about to have a heart attack.

Mel laughed and smiled. "I was just kidding. You don't have to take me out for dinner, Reever, but you guys get into town more often then I do so I was wondering if there was a good tea shop. I ran out of loose leaf tea the other day and wanted to get some more. Why are you staring at me like that," she asked guardedly when her only response was a blank look.

"You laughed," Reever replied.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes."

"I've never heard you laugh."

"You're creeping me out, Reever."

"Sorry, it's just you always seem so bored and blank I didn't think you could be so laid back."

"I'm going to go now."

"No, wait." Glancing over his shoulder, Reever seemed to think something over and turned back to her with a smile. "I haven't had a day off in awhile, I don't think anyone will miss me. We could go into town together and I could show you around. What do you say?"

Mel blinked at him and rather loudly asked, "So does that mean this is a date?"

The room went silent again and Reever twitch under the gazes that were all settled on him.

"You know I think the Section Leader and Mel would make a cute couple," someone spoke up.

"They would, wouldn't they?"

"Besides, it's obvious he likes her. Look how red he is."

"And he did call her beautiful earlier."

"Aw, the leader's in love."

"Young love is so beautiful."

"Even Mel is blushing."

"Hey, what's going on," Allen asked, walking into the room with a tray of coffee.

"Reever and Mel are going on a date."

"Really?" The young man blinked at the two adults and smiled. "Well that's nice. I think the two of you make a good couple."

"Who makes a good couple," Komui asked sauntering in behind Allen as if he hadn't caused the destruction of an entire floor of the HQ only minutes before.

"Reever and Mel," Allen answered.

"Hey, Reever," Mel said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go before they start planning the wedding?"

"What are you talking about? We'll be married by tomorrow morning and will have three kids by the end of the week," he replied, sighing and scratching at the back of his head.

"Did someone say marriage?" Komui asked, a twisted smirk forming on his lips.

Mel and Reever froze and could only watch in horror as Komui raised a hand, snapping his fingers and calling for Komlin. Then demented chief then pointed at Reever and Mel, his grin widening.

"Sir Komlin apprehend the love birds and commence beautification! We will give them a wedding they will never forget!" Komui proclaimed before laughing evilly.

"Commencing beautification," Komlin repeated, moving its spider like legs to charge at Mel and Reever.

"Komui, I'm going to make you pay for this," Reever shouted as he turned, grabbing Mel's small hand and taking off through through the door that was no match for Komlin who easily walked through it, leaving a pile of debris in his wake as he chased his targets.

"Stop running, lovebirds, I must beautify you," Komlin called.

"Like hell you are! Run, faster Mel!"

"I have an idea. Komlin is programmed to help wounded Exorcists, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but right now- Hey what are doing?" Reever protested when Mel skidded to a stop, nearly making him topple over on top of her.

"Hey Kanda! You have a mission," Mel yelled.

Not a moment later a bored looking Kanda walked out of the hall to their right. "What mission," he asked, refusing to look at Mel.

Mel smirked. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt. Too badly. Hey Komlin, look! It's Kanda, I think he's hurt himself."

"Priority changed! Priority changed!"

"Time to go," Mel chirped, grabbing Reever's hand and speeding off, leaving Kanda to deal with Komlin.

* * *

~A/N~

Please review if you would like. Thank you!


End file.
